User talk:Armond/Sysop Lightning
Hahaha, Lightning Strike as the picture? And maybe you should make a special admin profession logo. Actually, make the energy gain seven'teen'. Leet? '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:32, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :I SO wanted to make a special fancy admin pic, but it would have to be on Image:PvXwiki Administrators, which doesn't have a file extension. >. 00:01, 17 May 2007 (CEST) Sweet! Gimme! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:33, 16 May 2007 (CEST) Dude, can I get this line added to the skill desc? Napalm the Immolator has been known to use this skill, but as he is not truly a boss monster, the skill cannot be captured from him. w00t go me since I often patrol this wiki reverting vandal edits... =P '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 23:35, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :...I'm tempted to say yes, but the skill says nothing about burning. -- Armond Warblade 00:01, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::So? I am a multi-classer who has some ranks in Sysop Mastery, just not many. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:03, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::Re-read the notes. :D -- Armond Warblade 00:08, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Bah... At least I can superburn you XD '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:15, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Even more so after that buff. >.> -- Armond Warblade 00:16, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::Don't worry, one more year and you can avoid my uberpwnage 1hkos. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:20, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::Five months! -- Armond Warblade 00:21, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Oh dear, shame, would have raised myself another 20 lvl or so by then and raised my attribute enough to put myself one step higher, at 18 age limit. Or maybe not since I'd have to own rotscale about 70000 times in a row. '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 00:26, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wonder how many Lightnings/Slams I can get off in that time... -- Armond Warblade 00:33, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::None if I can hire someone to permanently keep you under blackout. MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 11:07, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Touch range. Not like I can't get off about a billion lightnings before he comes within range. -- Armond Warblade 19:57, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Heard of shadow steps? =P Oh yeah page is going a bit too indented isn't it... '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 21:40, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :Possibly. But you can't Shadow Step to Armond the Ruthless - at least, no one's been foolish enough to try yet. And besides, he'd be charging you with Lightning queued, and you'd just be sitting there waiting for me to get in range before you shadow step. Lightning would get off first. :P -- Armond Warblade 23:58, 17 May 2007 (CEST) ::For 112 damage, and then you'd be blacked out. Perhaps you'd kill a lvl 1 or up to a lvl 8 or so with -60% DP? xP '~\^/~' [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] (talk) 12:53, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::But I get to determine if you're a vandal or not. :D -- Armond Warblade 00:34, 20 May 2007 (CEST) ::::So, uh....how would one get a rank 19 in this? --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 09:34, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Sysops count as monsters, and thus can have levels higher than 20 and attributes higher than 12 before runes. -- Armond Warblade 09:47, 2 October 2007 (CEST) LMAO LMAO Himynameisbobbyjoe 03:53, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Weak skill. Just WoD this fucker and you only take like 10 damage.-- The Assassin 23:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::Sysop Mastery isn't affected by pathetic skills like wail of doom. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:36, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::Oh, and don't forget that the Sysop profession has a permanent 500000% damage boost against non-sysops. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:39, 8 March 2008 (EST)